fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Needles
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Needles&Pins to ! Thank you for your edit to the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Couple page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 21:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hi there~! You got that right. I'm the administrator of this wiki, along side our founder Ice-make:gray who is currently inactive at the moment. So from the both of us and the rest of our wiki community, we would like to welcome you to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ ° Feel free to message if you have any questions about the day-to-day workings of the wiki. (o˘◡˘o) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I can only fix the first one but the rest has no solid proof. Just because the IP address have similar numbers doesn't mean it is the same person. If you take a closer look at the Edo Jerza section, it also has a similar case to multi voting. Removing the double vote makes it 20 which still beats Edo Jerza by one vote. The only thing that will counter this is only allowing registered users to vote which is unfair for other users. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:42, June 4, 2015 (UTC) The results of the IP address tracker was inconclusive. The locations that came with the IP were not identical or to broad to be narrowed down to a specific person. In fact, I, too live in one of the locations of that IP address tracker using the same internet service provider. That being said, unless you have a more detailed evidence better than some random website, I will not change the results. End of discussion. I suggest you put your effort in promoting whatever you wish to win next month rather than wasting your time and mine with this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:48, June 6, 2015 (UTC)